project_grongfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Troll
He is a crazy jester who likes to make either himself or the king he servers happy. His goal at most is to remove the curse from his King that have been put on him around 6960S. Not many know Richard's powers besides Jarl. Richard used to be a famous jester for both of the kings before he decided to just stay with the oldest one. Spoilers Name: Õvcher Ríaugh Meaning: Jester's last laugh Codename: Richard TROLL "Tüll Ríhãr Õvel Luna Licher" Tüll is German-Greek for Fool, and Tüll is pronounced (as I found) like Tool. Ríhãr pronounced Ri-kj-ar a strong "kj" like you got a gurgle/making a spit on your throat. It means in the tongue of the first language One. Õvel pronounced O-v-a-l, the "o" is like how Chewbacca in star wars talk-- not entirely, but close like it. It means in the second language Magic. Luna which means Moon in Latin. Licher pronounced L-i-kj-a-r with a fast & strong "kj" which means Liar in the third language. Is one of the youngest of Ordinis-- which is a name The Robine & Government have given them. Õvcher's mother died once she was given birth and Õvcher's father left him alone to his grandfather Ricardo. Ricardo was one of the most famous jesters back in the 14th century, and Õvcher wanted to learn a lot from his grandfather. After years of training of the art of being a jester and some self-defense in the forest they lived in, Õvcher's grandfather got stomped by giants and died. Õvcher was devastated and completely sad, he didn't know what to do until he met Daagon. Daagon & Õvcher took a promise to share happiness no matter what happened between them, even if the world blamed Daagon for everything. Daagon took Õvcher under his care and let him live with trolls so he can learn some history from them. Trolls back in that day were really nice until The Robine attacked them and took away their land. The Robine then took this chance to blame it towards Daagon. Õvcher was not happy with this, but he kept his promise and went around the world to entertain kings. That's when he met Davilson & Ludwigsen. Õvcher felt this huge scary presence around Davilson, but still kept it professional and did his work. He managed to make Ludwigsen laugh, but not Davilson- which is the weirdest thing Õvcher have seen. He has never failed to make anyone laugh or smile. Õvcher then became determined to make Davilson laugh no matter what! He then kept visiting Davilson & Ludwigsen to make Davilson laugh, but always failed to make Davilson laugh no matter how long it took. He eventually went mad and became crazy. Õvcher had one last trick; dark humor and that finally made Davilson laugh- which made Õvcher finally happy. He kept arriving to make private jokes to Davilson about dark humor and at times went too far with murder jokes and killing some people to make him laugh. Davilson then asked Õvcher if he wanted to join him & Daagon on a powerful alliance that we all can enjoy our fun together as friends. Davilson then taught Õvcher some magic and gave him his weapon & armor that would fit Õvcher's personality. Daagon gave Õvcher his own place to live which was a carnival with a backflipping baby lion, a Grong and horse ride- but humans instead of horses. Years & decades pasts until 7008S, where he met Jarl. Õvcher attempted to make a small joke about metal, and that somehow made Jarl mad instead of laugh. Õvcher & Jarl had this huge endurance fight which Õvcher will remember forever. Õvcher eventually took down Jarl, but Jarl died standing instead of falling. Õvcher then made a statue of his dead body with his magic and kept his real body inside his dimension. Õvcher is also the last ever Jester alive or at least active in this age, so many go to see him entertain themselves for a laugh.Category:NPCs Category:Spoilers